


The Impossible May Take a Little While

by RileyC



Category: DCU
Genre: Decopunk, M/M, Murder Mystery, Pulp Science Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor was dead; to begin with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible May Take a Little While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> This is for Mithen, who bought a story from me in a fandom auction some while back. This is going to be a WIP but it's that or let it continue to languish for who knows how long. And...I'm kind of excited about this. :) Oh, and while certain things may be flexible, the crucial details of who did what and why have been determined.

Metropolis, 1937

_“Dateline: Cairo, Egypt. As previously reported, when archaeologist Carter Hall opened the tomb of Queen Nikotris, a curse was unleashed that has taken the form of reanimated mummies and grisly ghouls that have spread a miasma of evil as they stalk across that ancient land. It’s been learned that that mysterious figure of the East, Ra’s al Ghul, has joined with Hall to combat this eldritch horror. Reported sightings of the Hawkman in the vicinity have not been verified. Stand by for further developments._

_“Dateline: Metropolis. Lois Lane, star reporter for_ The Daily Planet _, arrived back home today aboard the airship_ Stratospheria, _after a week on the West Coast where she scooped the competition and landed an exclusive interview with that daring aviatrix, Carol Ferris—_

_“Breaking news. We have breaking news. Millionaire industrialist and scientific innovator, Lex Luthor, has been gunned down in Gotham City. Mr. Luthor was attending a gala event sponsored by Wayne Enterprises to benefit residents of Suicide Slum, and Gotham’s own Crime Alley. Details are still sketchy but it is reported that no less than notorious playboy, Bruce Wayne, was an eyewitness to the incident that began when Mr. Luthor was approached by a still unidentified man allegedly declaring that Mr. Luthor had caused him some personal harm. Gotham Police Commissioner, James Gordon, is quoted as stating he believes an arrest is imminent. Repeating: A giant of our time has fallen—Lex Luthor is dead…”_

_____

 

The brisk clack of typewriter keys ceased along with the rapid-fire chatter that normally filled _The Daily Planet’s_ bullpen as the elevator doors opened to reveal Gotham City’s Dark Knight, flanked by Commissioner James Gordon and two uniformed GCPD police officers.

 

“You’re making a mistake, Commissioner,” Batman said, voice a dangerous, low rumble.

 

“The evidence doesn’t lie, Batman,” Jim told him. He didn’t look satisfied with anything, though, as he headed for one of the desks. “Clark Kent?”

 

“Commissioner Gordon.” Clark pushed at his glasses as he slowly stood up. “What’s going on, sir?”

 

“I’m sorry, son,” and Jim did sound sincere in that, “but I’m afraid we have to take you into custody.” He motioned the two uniformed officers to come closer.

 

Batman moved to block them and the tension in the room skyrocketed a hundred percent.

 

“Batman.” Jim’s voice was mild enough but it was clear his patience was wearing thin.

 

Lois Lane got between them. “What’re the charges, Commissioner?” she demanded. Everything in her demeanor declared this better be damn good.

 

Clark looked at her, then at Batman. “It’s about Lex Luthor, isn’t it? You think I murdered him.” Mild-mannered as ever, he sounded more resigned than nervous and guilty. “Isn’t that right, Commissioner?”

 

“I’m afraid it is,” Jim said and the newsroom erupted with protests. Everyone from Lois to Jimmy Olsen, and even Steve Lombard from the sports beat steadfastly defending Clark even as they loudly cast doubt on the competence of the Gotham police department.

 

“It’s a frame-up, Commissioner,” Lois declared. “Clark won’t swat a fly. He sure as _hell_ wouldn’t squash a rat like Luthor!”

 

“You’re mixing your metaphors, Lois,” Clark pointed out, and shrank away as she turned a look of raging ferocity on him.

 

“You shut up,” she told him, a finger pointed at him. “And I mean it: you don’t say a word to anyone. You’re going to get the best shyster money can buy and let him do all the talking.” Only the most attentive onlooker would have noticed that she shot a quick, sideways glance at Batman as she spoke.

 

“Great Caesar’s Ghost!” Perry White barked at them all as he emerged from his office like a bear coming out of his den: bad tempered and ready to take it out on anyone who ventured too close. Jimmy Olsen swiftly hid behind Steve Lombard. “Kent, what are you standing around for? Lane, where’s that story on the First Lady’s visit to Suicide Slum? Will _somebody_ tell why in the name of all that’s holy _Batman_ is standing in the middle of my newsroom?”

 

“Perry,” Jim stepped forward, hand outstretched, “how are you?”

 

Perry pumped his hand. “I’d be a damn sight better if everyone was working instead of standing around with their thumbs up their--”

 

“Yes, yes,” Jim hastily interrupted. “I have to ask you to forgive the disruption, but our business is urgent.”

 

Perry stubbed out his cigar in an ashtray and squared off with Jim. “Just what urgent business would that be, Jim?”

 

Looking shamefaced, Clark waved his hand to get Perry’s attention. “I’m afraid it’s my fault, Chief. They think I killed Lex Luthor.”

 

“Well that’s the most damn fool thing I’ve heard since breakfast! Jim, is that right?”

 

“I’m afraid it is; the evidence is overwhelming.”

 

“Evidence can be fabricated,” Batman said. “Especially when someone like Luthor is involved.”

 

“Batman,” Jim swung back to him, a man rapidly losing patience, “you show me how Lex Luthor manufactured false evidence from beyond the grave and I will throw in with you. I have to deal in facts. Now, forgive me, Perry, but we have to take Mr. Kent into custody.”

 

He gestured the police officers forward again. Once more Batman blocked their path, staring them down as they cast uncertain looks at Jim. Another moment and a collective gasp echoed through the bullpen as Batman stepped over to Clark, pulled his arms behind him and closed steels cuffs around Clark’s wrists with a shockingly cold, hard _snap_ that rang throughout the room.

 

No one was close enough to hear Batman whisper, “I will find the truth. You have my word.” The words weren’t meant for anyone else and would have sounded like a generic promise in any case. Clark nodded back at him, though, and squared his shoulders as if he drew strength from that quiet promise.


End file.
